May Day Celebrations
by gally1
Summary: May Day celebrations are underway at Nottingham Castle but what does Vasey have in mind for Marion, Guy and Robin. A wedding maybe? Please read and review.


**May Day Celebrations**

The meadow outside the castle gates was littered with stalls and tents, a bright maypole shot up in the centre and a jousting area had been set up to one side.

Vasey, as always, presided over the event with his own degree of menace from his booth at the centre of the grandstand. Marion stood stock still on a podium in front of him, her face as white as a sheet. Finally she opened her mouth to speak, "I am sorry, Sheriff. I am not able to choose."

"Sorry, Lady Marion? I have given you this opportunity and you are not able to answer my request?" He smiled with glee; this was going to be good.

"No, my lord. I cannot choose between either ... ," she faltered, her eyes quickly moving between the two men before her, " ... between either Sir Guy of Gisborne or Robin of Locksley."

A startled crowd looked at her in awe, she had been ordered by the Sheriff to give him an answer and she could not pick one from the other. The two men in question looked at each other in confusion before turning their attention back to the girl at the centre of the proceedings.

"Oh dear," Vasey shouted standing up and leaning over the edge of the booth. Marion was sure that he could have reached out and touched her if he'd wanted to even though she was a good twenty feet away from him. "What are we to do? Seems like an aborted wedding day in the not too distant past is still grating with this maid," Guy winced, "or perhaps she still remembers the love that left her to go to war in the holy land," now it was Robin's turn. "Not to worry, let the games commence."

"Wait," Marion shouted, "you said ..."

"I said marry or face the consequences, Lady Marion."

Marion dropped her head, a single tear breaking its embargo and trailing down her cheek. How had she got here? How had she got to a point in her life where she couldn't even make a simple decision? Her conversation with Vasey that morning came back to her.

_"It's simple, Marion. You are no good to me anymore, especially after the Winchester debacle. No Lord dare come near and pay you homage in case the same exeunt from this world befalls them. This means I cannot get rid of you by conventional means._

_"So, I give you a choice. You can either marry my Man at Arms as you promised to do not so long ago, or you marry the outlaw. I do not care which."_

_"And what is to happen to us, my betrothed and me?" Marion asked boldly._

_"You will be taken from this place and married before the sun sets. I will give you a portion of your father's wealth as your dowry, do with it as you see fit and then you and your new husband will be deposited as Lord and Lady of a far off pile that I no longer want nor have a need for."_

_"And the other man?"_

_Vasey huffed, "always the kind heart? What does it matter what I do with Gisborne?"_

_"You expect me to choose Robin?"_

_"Are you not his sweetheart?"_

_'We haven't been that for some time,' she thought. In fact, she couldn't even remember the last time that she had seen him. He'd kept away from the castle, she'd assumed to keep her safe but Guy had done so much more for her recently than Robin had ever done. Nothing was black and white anymore, just shades of grey. "What if I cannot choose?"_

_"There are ways, my lady, in even getting you to choose your companion in life. So which will it be? The boy who would save the King or the man who would murder him? Until midday then, madam." She shuddered at Vasey's words, the slamming of the chamber door signalling his exit. She found she could stand up no longer finding solitude in a chair by an unattended fire. What was she going to do?_

And now she stood in front of everyone including God, uttering the words that she knew she could only speak. She could not choose, neither was perfect, but which one would love her and look after her, provide for her even? Her head shot up in defiance, her eyes raged as her bosom heaved, "so, what are you going to do to me, Vasey? There isn't much else considering you have already crushed my ideals on human kindness, humiliated me, burnt down my home and allowed my father to die in the manner that he did."

Both Guy and Robin looked at one another, rolling their eyes. If there was one thing they both knew about the beautiful woman that stood before them it was her need to wage war against her enemies at every opportunity. Both knew it was a mistake but were powerless to do anything.

Vasey's guards were on tenterhooks, awaiting any kind of signal from their leader. Instead he pointed one gloved finger at her. "You are walking a very fine line, missy." He shouted his anger all too evident. He sat back in his throne, relaxing his back against the cool oak. "There is to be a tournament," the crowd shouted and screamed; Vasey hushed the crowd with his hands. "People of Nottingham, this afternoon, as part of our May Day celebrations, Sir Guy of Gisborne and Robin of Locksley will take part in a tournament in order to win the heart of Lady Marion of Knighton.

"Instead of choosing a knight to wear her colour, Lady Marion will decide which of her suitors wins each contest within the tournament. A tally will be counted at the end of the tournament and the one gentleman with the most votes will be the victor. The other, will be put to death."

Across the hush of the crowd a lone voice could be heard. "No!" Marion screamed, "I will not put a man to death."

"Too bad. You will make your choice and give us some sport into the bargain or I will choose for you." She knew what that meant; there were still some willing suitors that would pay even the smallest price to make her theirs. What would she rather have? Better the devil she knew came to mind. She nodded her acceptance tearfully, not wanting any harm to befall either Guy or Robin; she only hoped there was something she could do by the end of the tournament.

The first contest was archery, even before an arrow was shot by either party Marion knew that Robin would outshoot Guy and picked up an ivory handkerchief embroidered with an 'R'. She scrunched it up and placed it into the sealed oak chest which had a slit in the top. Guy took the plate first, his front foot on the line. Taking the opportunity to watch, Marion brought her eyes up to rest on the face of a man concentrating on his goal. He really was no bowman but then perhaps that was not necessarily what was needed here. Perhaps it was better to have a will of iron and a desire to win overall.

Guy took the shot, surprising everyone with his accuracy, so he wasn't dead centre but he wasn't far off the mark. He glanced in Marion's direction taking strength from the look of amazement he found there. In truth, he had not expected to do as well as he had but he took stock that Marion hadn't either. Perhaps she would put her trust in him after all.

Robin took the stage to rapturous applause, a broad grin spreading across his face as he hardly even took aim before the arrow was shot. It hit its mark, as expected. Even before the caller mentioned it was a perfect hit, Robin had taken a bow in front of Vasey and Marion never breaking eye contact with Marion as he bent over, a smug grin on his face.

The next contest saw the suitor's saddle up. A target was set up at one end of the grandstand as they started from the other, a spear in their hand. Guy motioned for Robin to go first, an order was given that the 'man' mannequin was to be killed with one blow. Robin readied his horse, the beast dancing on the spot slightly as Guy sat aloft his steady stead behind Robin, awaiting his turn. Robin kicked his horse indicating that it should start to move and once he had the chestnut up to gallop, Robin aimed his spear at the ever enlarging target. His spear landed somewhere in the opponents neck and gaily swung there for a few seconds before dropping out onto the floor. The flag stayed down as Robin, slightly crestfallen, got down from his horse and led him behind the grandstand for a stable boy to look after him.

It was now Guy's turn, he patted the beast's neck, smoothing down the silky hair with the leather gloves that he always wore. He whispered into the horse's ear in French, "soyez courageux mon ami, séjour directement pour moi et mon amour." He stared straight ahead, his gaze fixed on the point of entry he was going to make on the mannequin. He kicked away, the horse sped off never wavering from the course Guy had him set to, within seconds Guy had the spear ready for contact, and as he and his stead neared the goal he thrust the spear into the opponents 'heart'. The flag was up before Guy came to a complete stop, the mannequin swinging around wildly, the spear still sticking out of the body.

Marion smiled to herself. That made one each. She quickly folded up a handkerchief that had a 'G' sewn onto it and pushed that into the oak chest with the one that already resided there for Robin. Perhaps no-one would have to die yet. There were two more contests, this could all end in a draw and neither would be a victor nor loser. However, Marion realised that Vasey would have a hanging by the end of the day, even it was her own.

They had decided on a bout of wrestling next. The contest called for the best out of 3 and as Marion was unsure of what a win was had to wait for the flag to signal either a win on Guy's or Robin's side. The next time either of them appeared in front of her they were both stripped to the waist of any cumbersome clothing. Marion had seen Robin's body many times and didn't feel uncomfortable by it. Thinking back to her earlier conversation with the Sheriff it wasn't difficult for her own opinions to come into play. She may not have seen him in such a way for many years but he was still a boy compared to the manly torso of Sir Guy.

A blush spread over her cheeks like wildfire as she took in the rippling muscles and taut curves. She wondered what it would be like to lie with a man that could command such great strength, what would a wedding night be like with him. She shook her head clear of any daydreams; this contest had to be decided fairly.

The bout began. Surprisingly Guy played fairly and soon had Robin pinned to the floor. Robin, obviously assuming that this would be easy, stepped up his game in the second round, taking Guy as he unceremoniously knocked him to the ground as Guy ran at him. By the end of the third round Marion was aware of what it was that each opponent had to do in order to secure a win. A slip on Guy's part put him in danger and Robin soon had the larger figure pinned to the floor despite Guy's efforts to turn the game back to his advantage. Marion sighed, another to Robin. Was that remorse she was feeling for Sir Guy or something else? Silently she scolded herself, hoping that Guy would win the next and final contest.

Marion thanked God when they both returned for the final time as now Guy and Robin were both covered in their respective tunic, Guy in his usual black, Robin in the earthy brown he generally favoured for camouflage. Her heart rate had slowed considerably.

The caller shouted, "Sword combat – the victor the spoils. To the death."

Marion turned her attention to Vasey, his smile beamed from ear to ear. Uncharacteristically she placed her hand on his arm, "wait. Do you mean that this is then not my decision who the victor is?"

Vasey eyed her suspiciously, "well, Marion, if you can tell me that there will be no draw at the end of this contest then neither one has to die."

"Should Guy win, then there will be a draw." She confessed.

"Thought so, and do you think the gallant Sir Guy will win?" She nodded, "thought so. Carry on." He shouted down to the two opponents.

"No." The fight stopped once more. "Let them fight but to win a bout is to wound, please."

"So how will you decide, Marion?"

"Let me have the disposal of the chapel just for an hour. I will sit in the confessional and listen to their answers to questions that will be directed to them both separately by my maid. Once I have listened to them both I will make my decision. But I want neither to know that decision until I am wed to one or the other."

Vasey's brow furrowed. "How exactly?"

"When the decision has been made by me, they will separate but both will be led away in a carriage to a different church where one will wed me and the other wed another. The victor will not know they have won until the marriage is to be consummated. A trusted employee will escort each couple to a church of my choice. I will elect my own and tell you which carriage is to contain my husband to be. Only the coach drivers will know where they are taking their respective husband to be. If your guards follow either carriage then there will be hell to pay Vasey, for once I have your word that you will leave the three of us alone and never darken any of our doors again then I expect this of you. We will no longer be your pets to play with. If this is not carried out as per my wishes then I will not agree to any of your meddling and I will ensure that my wealth will be given totally to the poor, you may have the lands as I cannot stop you but the money is being kept safe by another trusted friend. Do I make myself clear?"

"Clever girl. I suppose you thought about all of this, this morning?" The smile on her face indicated that she had. "Probably put the necessary steps into action too? Even got the other bride sorted out?"

"Yes, all of that and more, the only thing I didn't have time to do was decide which of the two I would marry."

"Sit back then Marion, enjoy the show, while it lasts and then ask your questions."

Before Guy even had the chance to strike Robin on the arm, Marion rolled up the handkerchief with her final choice upon it. 'G'. The tournament came to its conclusion and Vasey gave the result. Both men looked at each other in shock and horror as they were led away into the castle, their belongings handed back to them and were then asked to wait outside of the chapel until one was called to go in.

"What is she doing?" Robin complained to no-one in particular. "How could she choose you over me?"

"She hasn't, Hood. Knowing Marion she has done this to make sure that not one or all of us swing from Vasey's gallows."

"So why are we here? This is the chapel isn't it?"

"Perhaps the Sheriff has decided for her? Perhaps she has made a decision she didn't want making public?" He smiled to himself, it would be just like Marion to make it him but do it quietly.

"Don't think too much of yourself Gisborne, she'd sooner die than marry you?"

"Really? So why did we both receive two handkerchiefs? She's obviously thinking about what a real man can give her than the boy who lives in the forest."

Robin's eyes glazed in anger, his nostrils flared, getting ready to take Guy down in any way he could. There was no way he was going to win this. Marion was Robin's sweetheart not Guy's. Just as he was about to set on Guy, Sarah, Marion's maid opened the door to the chapel. "Robin of Locksley?" He nodded, following Sarah into the chapel and flashing Guy a triumphant smile. This could only mean one thing. Marion had chosen him.

The door shut, Guy paced the corridor. So Hood had won, so far. He would kill him as soon as he walked out of that chapel and then take Marion back in and marry her himself if he had his way. He struggled with his thoughts, Marion would never love a man that had slain her husband and that's what he wanted from her, love. He wanted their children to be born of love too. Deciding the best thing to do was walk away; he made for the stairs that led back out to the inner courtyard. "Where are you going?" Allan A Dale shouted down the stairs.

Guy stopped and looked back up to him, "Away, Allan, from here."

"Orders are for you to stay here."

"On whose authority?" Guy snapped.

"On Marion's," Allan countered.

Could this mean that something else was going on? Something more sinister than what either Robin or Guy had imagined. "Why?" He began climbing the stairs once more.

"She has some questions that she wants you to answer. Robin is in there at the minute, when he comes out it's your turn."

.oOo.

Robin had expected to see a priest and a blushing bride as soon as he walked into the chapel. Instead Sarah took a seat and motioned for him to sit opposite her. "What's this?"

"Marion has asked me to ask you some questions, Robin. Once I have satisfied her with your answers she will make her final decision and marry one of you."

"Oh, right. Wasn't quite expecting that."

'No, I bet you weren't,' Marion thought as she sat in her hiding place in the confessional.

"Thought the bride to be had already chosen and was waiting in here to take me as her husband." Sarah shook her head. "Ok, you better ask the questions then."

"First one, what brought you to the castle today, why did you come?" Sarah asked nervously.

"Word got to me that there was to be a tournament and that there was a large fortune that could be acquired from winning it. I thought that using the fortune to feed the starving populous of Nottingham was a better idea than allowing one man to use it for his own gain."

'Typical,' thought Marion.

"And when you realised you would be fighting Guy for Marion's hand?"

"I couldn't quite believe it, can't quite believe she hasn't already picked me, either.

"Smug git," she said, suddenly realising she had said it out loud, clamping a hand over her mouth."

"Is someone else in here, Sarah?" Robin asked.

"Must be the wind ... or mice. Next one, if Marion married you, what would you expect of her?"

"Nothing more than she can already give me and my brothers. She is expert at wielding a sword, fighting the Sheriff and Gisborne and she would turn my bad acts into good with her benevolence."

"Finally then Robin, if Marion married you, what can she expect of you?"

"That I will always do my best for Nottingham, and with her by my side I could never do anything else."

"Thank you, please go now. I'll come and get Sir Guy in a moment." She looked over to where Marion was, Marion had the curtain up, and Sarah could see her fury. "Well, my lady?"

"Where was the talk of love? What I am expected to be just his companion so that he can still get up Vasey's nose whenever he feels like it." She sighed. "I suppose I best listen to the other one and his ramblings on about his love for me." With that she replaced the curtain and awaited Sir Guy's responses.

Sarah went through the same with Guy as she had Robin, asking him Marion's first question. "What brought you to the castle today? Why did you come?"

"Sarah, I am here 90% of the time but if you mean to the tournament that is easy, I am the Sheriff's Master At Arms I was unlikely not to be there."

"Of course, Sir, sorry. Silly question."

In an unusual act of kindness, Guy touched her arm. "Not to worry, our little secret, eh?" It was now Marion's turn to not quite believe what was transpiring. He must know that she was in the room somehow.

"Alright, next one then. What did you then think when you realised you would be fighting Robin for Marion's hand."

"I wasn't sure what to believe, of Marion, Vasey or Hood. I just kept thinking if I can win this then I can win a little piece of her heart."

'Here we go,' Marion thought, 'more protestations of love.'

"There is no denying how much I care for that woman Sarah, even after I found out about her being the Night Watchman and her continuous use of me for her own end. Attempting to and sometimes getting information from me that I should never have imparted. But I would do it again, all of it if it meant that I could just spend one evening with her, loving her and making her mine." He stopped for a second, before continuing in a whisper, " ... and then I would spend the rest of my life asking her forgiveness for nearly killing her."

"If Marion married you, what would you expect of her?"

"If Marion married me. I'd be the luckiest and happiest man in the world but I would expect nothing from her. I would just hope that in time she could forgive me for becoming the man I should never have become, the man that could've killed the only thing he loved."

"Lastly, Sir Guy, if Marion married you, what could she expect of you?"

Marion expected him to say love and provide for her. "That I will always try and do as she asks of me."

"Not love and provide for her?" Sarah posed Marion's unasked question.

"Of course I will, I'll do everything in my power to keep her safe. Provide for her and our family with everything that they need and love her till I don't have an ounce of breath left in my body, both emotionally and ... physically."

Surprised by his declaration, Marion realised that she had unconsciously held her breath. She let out the air through her mouth, breathing naturally again as her heart raced. Her hands were clammy and she felt faint, but she had to wait until Guy had finished before she could slip from behind the curtain and regain her composure. Sarah shouldn't have asked that question of Guy but Marion was glad that she had. At least she had a better picture of which man she would marry and love. As soon as the coast was clear, she would make her choice.

She heard the door close again, and opened the curtain up to see Sarah wandering towards her. "Well?"

"I've made my decision."

"Very good, my lady."

Marion walked over to the chest where two handkerchiefs lay on top of it. She picked up her choice, folded it and posted it into the oak chest. Taking the other she smiled at Sarah, walking over to the fire and throwing the fabric onto the fire. "Goodbye." She whispered as the handkerchief was consumed by the fire and finally was no more.

Sarah called for the guards to take the oak chest to Vasey, instructions had also been written by Marion's hand and posted into the chest. This information would tell the victor which carriage to take, she only hoped that Vasey wouldn't take it upon himself to interfere, however she knew the threat of him losing valuable additional money from Nottingham's coffers would deter him. Both Marion and Sarah fled through the castle as quickly as they could reaching the stable block in good time, as they passed quickly through the courtyard she could see that Allan was following her instructions to the latter, a quick nod of heads and she was on her way soon to become a married woman.

.oOo.

Vasey sat in the main hall of the castle, the oak chest in front of him, the two suitors stood at the other end of the long dark oak banqueting table. "Today it ends, for my association with you both anyway. Marion has made sure that both of you will be looked after and that neither of you will be dead before the end of the day. So you have her to thank for saving you both from my noose.

"Everything has been planned by Lady Marion and if it therefore doesn't meet with your wishes then take it up with her. I no longer care. The results are in and I am to give you your instructions. You are both to go into the courtyard; Gisborne is to take the coach to the left, Hood the one on the right."

"That's it?" Guy protested, "after all I've done for you, I'm to be dismissed like one of the servants."

"Be thankful Gisborne that I allowed your possessions and money to be packed as is and will be travelling with you."

"Where too?"

"I don't know, only Lady Marion knows where the two of you are going. Well, if that's it I bid you both goodbye and good riddance."

Both men walked from the hall and out into the courtyard. The mid afternoon sun was still warm as it slowly began to sink back down toward the earth. Guy was the first to say anything. "So, here we are. Both at the start of another leg of our lives."

Robin nodded, "let's hope it's better for us both." He held out his hand to Guy, "whichever one of us is lucky enough to have ended up with Marion we must remember that it was her choice."

Guy took Robin's hand in his. "Yes, we must. Good luck, Hood."

They shook hands. "Good luck, Gisborne."

Onlookers would never have guessed that they had fought one another on countless occasions. The merry men would not have believed it either, had they not seen it with their own eyes. Guy and Robin parted, seemingly, as old friends.

Taking their respective coaches and after driving out of the city, the two carriages took their leave from one another; Robin went north, Guy went west. Each travelled for about an hour before reaching a chapel where a simple ceremony took place with a trusted servant as a witness. Each husband was eager to see his bride but the servant stayed with each couple as an escort to make sure that neither Robin nor Guy knew who they had wed until the time was right.

Both journeys seemed to take forever as both husbands grew more and more anxious the further from Nottingham they went. Both had been told that they would be spending their first night in a tavern and that they would have to wait until they were called for. Guy protested to his wife, he wanted to know who she was and now. But he soon grew tired and irritated with Allan's continued whining that it was what Marion had wished for and that Guy should respect what she wanted. He nodded, moving away from his wife and looking out of the carriage window hoping that the ale was good at the tavern so he could drown his sorrows before he went to bed.

Robin fared no better, his bride had quickly moved from him as soon as he had sat in the coach and became increasingly frustrated by Much's nagging of this is what Marion wanted, if that is what she wanted then this was what she was going to get. He too hoped the ale was good; he needed to wash away Much's voice still ringing in his ears.

Once they had reached their tavern for the night, the bride had been shown to a room where a rose scented bath had been laid out for her so that she was able to make herself fragrant and beautiful for her first night as a married woman. She only hoped she would not disappoint Robin.

Across the Midlands of England, another bride was also washing away the grime of the day and thinking of her husband. On the journey he had asked her if she was a maid and she had acknowledged that she was, she only hoped she would not disappoint Guy. After drying her skin with some linen, she put on a silk semi-transparent chemise and dried her hair. She wondered how the other couple were doing as she made her way to the bed and the maid closed the bed curtains, securing her within the confines of the bed awaiting her husband.

The maid quickly found Allan and instructed him that all was ready. Guy was now able to see his bride for the first time. Allan took a seat opposite his master and drank some of his ale. "You're up, Guy. She wants you. Hope you haven't drunk too much?" He asked with a knowing glint in his eye.

In truth, Guy had hardly touched his drink. The ale had been good but he just didn't fancy it. He wanted the games to stop but he also wanted to make sure that whoever was upstairs waiting for him, he was able to show her respect as he made love to her. He walked up the stairs in anticipation, not sure of what to expect but knowing that this was the first day of the rest of his life so he'd better make it count for something good. He walked through the door noticing the bed curtains were closed. He smiled, still the games but not for too much longer. He closed the door behind him, bolting it shut, before making his way across the floor to the bed. He hesitated, his hands on the edges of the curtains ready to open them, silently sending up a prayer to God that he hoped God would answer.

As his bride had heard her husband enter the room and bolt the door behind him, she adjusted herself on the bed, hoping that her new position would aid in showing her body off in its best quality. She closed her eyes in anticipation and wetted her lips; she could hear him coming closer to her, his boots lightly sounding against the floorboards as he moved toward the bed. He stopped at the curtains, he was taking his time, was he going to give up and go away? He couldn't, not now, she had to do something, call out, anything.

He readied himself, whatever happened, whoever lay on the bed he was going to make sure that they had a good life together. His hesitation had obviously stirred something in the young woman as he heard her speak for the first time. "Guy?" The voice cracked with its own eagerness to talk. He flung back the curtains, taking in the form of the lovely Goddess he saw before him with his cool blue eyes.

.oOo.

Once Robin was given the all clear from Much, he also allowed himself a little prayer to Allah. He only hoped that whoever was there, it was Marion.

He scolded himself; of course it was going to be Marion. Taking the stairs two at a time he was soon at his marital chamber and within seconds he was within its confines, the door bolted behind him. He looked across the room toward the bed, there she was, her body laid out provocatively over the bed in a matching chemise to the one that was worn by the other bride, her opaque veil still over her face. "Still playing games Marion?" Robin asked as he sat down on a chair by the fire and pulled off his boots and stockings, "thought you'd be tired of them by now. By the way, you look very fetching in that chemise and the veil ..."

He looked over to her once more; she was beckoning him over with her finger. "What's this? Keen to get this over with?" He watched her nod, "alright," he said pulling at his tunic and leaving it on the floor as he made his way over to the bed. "Haven't slept in one of these for a while, might be keeping you up all night because I can't sleep," she shrugged. "What is with you?" She beckoned him again. He slid closer, his body stretching along the length of hers; he looked her up and down liking what he saw, and never failing to notice the pink tint of her nipples and the dark curls that covered her sex. He could take this no longer he had to see her face. His fingertips caught the lace edge of the linen and, after meeting no resistance, pulled the veil away from his wife's face.

He smiled; she never failed ...

A/n: in order to continue reading this story please go to 'adult fan fiction .net' and find under Archive - Television - M through R - Robin Hood - May Day Celebrations. Thank you.


End file.
